Gold Madness
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Bilbo finds a...different way to help Thorin through his gold madness.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! First attempt at a Hobbit fic - had the idea cycling through my head and just had to write it. BTW, this is more movie-verse (as I pictured them as I wrote), and don't worry, Bilbo is VERY willing. Enjoy!**

Thorin gazed upon Bilbo with the gleam of gold madness in his eyes. "You would look perfect, Bilbo, with your wrists pinned to my headboard by golden manacles, with a golden collar around your neck, while I buried myself inside you."

"That would make positioning difficult," he replied calmly.

"Then just the collar," he purred, deep voice roughened with desire.

"But then you wouldn't be able to mark my throat," he spoke innocently.

"Then I shall have to settle for bending you over my desk," he declared, his calloused hands loosening Bilbo's breeches as he did just that.

He loosed his long, hard, thick shaft, grasped hold of Bilbo's hips in a bruising grip, and plunged into the hobbit's tight hole in a single, powerful thrust. Bilbo cried out, spine arching.

"So small, and yet you take my shaft so well," he purred, deep voice rough with desire. "Take all that I can give you, little hobbit," he ordered, then set a hard, fast, punishing pace.

Bilbo gasped, gripping onto the edges of the desk as Thorin pounded into him, biting his bottom lip to keep from making noise – unsure whether he would scream…or be spewing praises. Either, though more likely the latter.

Thorin gave a last hard thrust and came inside the hobbit, making him moan and fall over the edge. It took Bilbo a moment to realise that Thorin was still _hard_ – which he only did when Thorin renewed his punishing pace.

The King did this again and again.

The company strode into the room, chatting amongst themselves, and barely had the time to take note of the scene before Thorin roared, "GET OUT!"

They scrambled to obey, fleeing the room, and Thorin went back to fucking the hobbit.

The oldest member of their company cautiously entered the room.

"I said get out," Thorin growled.

"It has been several hours, my King, I only want to check on the health of our burglar," he replied, tone deferential.

"He's fine," Thorin growled.

"Bilbo?" he queried softly.

"I'm fine," Bilbo panted.

The aged dwarf nodded, bowed to his King, and withdrew, the sounds of Thorin renewing his treatment echoing into the hallway.

As the sun rose, its light reaching only the highest reaches of the Kingdom under the mountain, madness faded from Thorin's eyes. He blinked, and immediately retreated, gentle hands helping the hobbit up. "Oh Bilbo, how could you let me use you so?"

Bilbo stretched, arching his spine to get out the kinks. "It wasn't that bad," he replied gently.

"Why did you not run?"

Bilbo looked at Thorin over his shoulder. "What makes you think I didn't enjoy myself?" he retorted, side-stepping so Thorin could see where he had been leant.

The dwarf took in the telling puddle of seed. "You did, didn't you?" he breathed in wonder.

"Well, I _am_ the son of a Took," he stated, hopping onto the desk, deftly avoiding the puddle, unabashed that his breeches were still undone.

"And what does that mean?" the brunet asked softly.

" _Either_ being adventurous in or out of the bedroom, _or_ an ability to attract trouble," he replied with a sated smile. "There _is_ a reason I'm single." Thorin's eyebrows arched. "As you might think Hobbits, for the most part, are gentle and boring," he remarked with a sigh, "when it comes to sex." He lifted a shoulder. "I figured out early that my…tastes were unusual, and channelled my energy into appearing 'respectable', so others would think I was a consummate bachelor, rather than unable to satisfy my desires with anyone from the Shire – except for those I am related to in some fashion."

"Frustrating," Thorin murmured in his shiver-inducing deep voice, a smile tugging at his lips.

"At times," Bilbo remarked, placing his feet on Thorin's knees. "But what's _really_ frustrating…" he murmured, trailing his feet up to Thorin's thighs. "Is that you've ruined me, Thorin Oakenshield," he stated with a sultry smile.

Thorin swallowed. "Is that so?" he asked, more effort than he wished to admit required to keep his voice steady.

"Yes." He deliberately lowered his voice, ensuring his words would not carry. "I not only enjoyed the _type_ of sex we shared, but also…" he trailed off, looking Thorin up and down provocatively. "Your size," he stated, voice barely a whisper.

Thorin pulled Bilbo onto his lap. "Is that so, little hobbit?" he drawled with a heated look.

"Already?" Bilbo asked laughingly.

"Dwarves are always prepared, whether it be for battle…or sex," Thorin stated, voice deliberately low, smirking when Bilbo shivered.

"Balin!" Thorin called loud enough for the dwarf – that he knew to be loitering outside the door – to hear. "Be sure we don't get disturbed for the remainder of the day," he ordered.

"I will be sure to inform the company," he replied, his footsteps slowly receding.

"Where were we?" Thorin asked with a smirk.

"All day?" Bilbo queried, partly filled with shock…as well as anticipation.

"Dwarves _are_ known for their stamina," he rumbled, smirk widening at the hobbit's shiver. "Feeling eager, little hobbit?"

"Yes."

Thorin cupped Bilbo's cheek possessively and lowered his head for a kiss.


End file.
